Life Really Does Suck
by linkpika
Summary: Finn in one fell swoop, breaks Marceline's heart, rejects her completely, and gives her a reason to keep to keep hoping.


"You're seriously hosting a party in the Nightosphere," Marceline stated to her father in disbelief. "Like here. Tonight."

It had all started as one of those rare occasions where Marceline had decided to visit her dad in the devil's layer. In the land of Ooo, New Years had exploded everything in a festive cheer, and being the anti happy person she was, she needed to use some sort of means to get away. The Nightosphere seemed like her only place of peace even with all the emotional stress.

Who would of guessed though, that her dad had other means in mind. Being the dark figure he always was, she never would have imagined for him, of all demons to throw a party. Of course back when her mother was still alive, she would always tell how her father had thrown the best wedding.

Meanwhile, he sighed, took off one of his gloves, and slapped her on the back of the head with it. "Can you possibly be anymore stupid," he scolded. "The New Years is an important time. It symbols when this whole dang place was made. And you want to disrespect that!"

Marceline laughed mockingly at his outburst. "Cut the crap, pops. What are you really planning?"

"Fine you got me. I just thought this would be a good chance to ask that Finn character to go with you."

Still stinging from the hit, Marceline's anger mixed with confusion. "This whole thing was a hook up planned by you?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, he stomped his foot impatiently. "Of course it was. I'm your father and I know what best for you. You haven't gotten into some real social convention for what, a hundred years? That last boy Ash was horrible anyway. I never liked him."

Marceline scowled at the mention. Ash was one of the things she would never let anyone, including her own damn dad to mention. It was his own fault that her mom had died. Now he suddenly cared for her?

"What do you want," she hissed slowly. "What exactly do you expect from doing this for me? Do you have something against Finn or something?"

To her and credit and his own, he waved his hand dismissively in front of her. "No I do not have something against him. Just bring you little boyfriend over and have fun. It starts tomorrow at an hour to midnight. Now, are you coming or not?"

It was more of a demand than a question and Marceline paused carefully in thought of her answer. It was true she hadn't had some real fun in a while. Finn was a pretty nice guy. It'd be nice to spend some real alone time with him. Instead of replying Marceline shrugged instead of a yes and turned around.

She walked over to the wall where a distinct but still visible happy face. Marceline placed my palm over it. Entering back into Ooo was always a bit more fun than she cared to admit. It would be dark for a few seconds and a wind would blow from below her, as if she was being lifted up.

The last thing she heard was her dad muttering, "Oh and she has the power to use that stupid Phil face but I don't."

By the time Marceline reached the other side of the world, it was completely dark. For once she was glad the portal led straight to the steps of my house. It was always comforting to see a house that looked the same as one a thousand years ago. She stepped onto the dark deck and yawned.

May as well as him tomorrow, she thought. I'll go when the sun sets. Marceline opened the door and threw herself on the bed. She had been awake for the whole day and the emotional tension with her father only added on. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

The sound of a doggy door flipping woke her up. Marceline sat up a bit disoriented at first, and then realized it was only her dog going out to hunt. Schwabi always went out to prey on lost souls when dusk settled. Sometimes he would bring the dried out carcasses that he brought home. It was a habit that only cats and Schwabi did. In short, it made Marceline wonder if cats raised Schwabi back when he was alive.

Marceline floated up slowly, and pulled on her Why-Wolf hide dress and stockings that accompanied it. Might as well look good tonight, she thought. Flying out of her house, she traveled along past the Ice kingdom, the Fire kingdom, and even the Candy Kingdom. The landscape always changed so quickly compared to what she was used to. One of the main reasons she had chosen the Tree Fort to live in back in her days, were the Ice mountains that settled just behind the house. It was strange how the war bombs that had destroyed the world could change the laws of nature so efficiently.

She flew down to the front of the house and knocked, hoping they were home. Luckily they were, and she soon heard footsteps scrambling to reach the front door. There she waited patiently, until the door leaned wide open. For a moment she blinked awkwardly at the sudden dazzling candlelights that struck her.

Then she heard the sound of laughter bellowing.

"Hey Marceline! What are you doing here?"

She looked up and grinned. There was Finn, Jake, Beemo, and some other dog relatives she hadn't met previously before.

A bone-crushing hug suddenly hit her, and she looked up to see one of the dogs embracing her. He looked a lot like Jake except with missing teeth and slight stubble. She wondered if he was his brother and remembering the reason why she was here, tolerated the hug.

"You must be the one Jake and Finn talk about so much," he bellowed.

His voice was certainly rougher than what she was used to. Still he seemed friendly enough, and she gave him a wan smile.

"Jermaine let go of the girl! The poor dear is rattled."

A kind looking dog with a large sunflower hat looked warmly at me. The last time Marceline had seen a look like that was when her mother was still alive. Clearing the thought from her mind, she waved shyly.

"Come in, come in," the dog greeted cheerfully.

Marceline smiled and floated inside. Settling on the couch, she grinned at the people and animals looking curiously at her. The room was warmly lit and the messy books laying face down made it all the bit cozier.

"Jermaine, an you please get this dear a cup of hot chocolate? She must be freezing! Going all the way here in this weather is rattling to the bone!" the female dog yelled.

Marceline flinched at the sudden noise. She was as loud as a bomb, she realized. Beyond her sweet interior showed a capable woman who knew how to rock.

"Cheer up, Margaret. It's New Years after all."

Another dog looking exactly like Jake stepped up. If it weren't for the large gray hat that settled on top, Marceline wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. He must be Jake's father she thought absentmindedly.

Blushing a bit at the statement that would come next, Marceline muttered, "don't really drink stuff like this, cause um-"

Margaret held up her hand and looked at her seriously. Marceline felt her eyes study her, and she looked away in embarrassment.

Suddenly a large paw tousled her hair, and followed by warm laughter. "A vampire I see. Well don't you worry about that. I have some cranberry juice that'll suit you just fine."

"Um you're a vampire?" Jake's dad asked nervously. "Do you happen to suck blood too?"

"Joshua! I'm sure this girl does no such thing as that."

Feeling the corners of her mouth roll up, Marceline tucked the front of her bangs back. For the first time, the comfort and useless squabbles of a family overtook her.

"So Marceline. What are you exactly doing here?"

This time it was Finn who spoke. Feeling her old grin come back to her, she relaxed.

"Actually I had a question to ask you. You see there's this party that my dad's throwing and I just wanted to ask you if-"

"I knew it!" Joshua declared. "I knew my little boy had finally become a full grown alpha! But going out with a vampire? Isn't that a little-"

"Honey!" Margaret scolded. "You mustn't embarrasses Finn on his first date. It doesn't matter what kind of species he chooses. Finn knows what best for himself. It's not the _parently_ thing to reject someone just by that anyway."

"Whoah!" Jermaine burst in holding a platter of hot chocolate. "Finn's has a girlfriend? Since when?"

Jake cupped his face in shock and screamed. "What the lump man! I thought you and me agreed. No secrets bro. Uncool. Uncool."

"Listen dear, on dates, you'll have strange feelings cause by hormones. Now this is perfectly natural," Margaret coached. "Just be sure you don't cause too many little Finns and Marcelines running around."

"Mom!" They three brothers shouted.

"Sorry, sorry." She gave a breathy laugh. "I just guess I'm so excited my boys are finally growing up. First Jake with Lady Rainicorn, and Jermaine you have that new Sally girl. Now Finn, the runt of the litter has finally become a man." Suddenly she buried her face in paws and started sobbing. "I'm just so proud."

Joshua walked up to Marceline sternly. "Now young lady. I don't want to hear that you ran off with him and sucked him dry. Then we'd have a problem. I trust you can suppress your urges."

"Dad!" Finn complained. "Marceline's a radical dame. She's not like that."

"So is it yes to the invite?" Marceline probed excitedly.

He blinked slowly. "Um."

"Finn!" Jake cried desperately. "We already have to do something. At the Candy Kingdom. Remember?"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "I doubt that little Bonnibel can even stay up past seven. Come on Finn. What do you say?"

"Um."

"Don't do this man."

"It'll be lots of fun."

"There may not be another chance for this."

"I'll make sure no one tries to eat you."

"That's enough," Joshua suddenly bellowed. "I'll perfectly sure Finn knows exactly what he wants to do. Right son?"

"Um…"

The big dog furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay maybe you're not ready for this. How about a fight? That usually works."  
>Caught up by the excitement, Marceline rose up. "That's a fantastic idea. It'll be a shame to ruin my dress, but anyways. Me and Finn against you and Jake. The winning group gets the decision!"<p>

Joshua backed away a couple of steps and held his hands up nervously. "Did I say I was going to get involved in this fight? I was just joking. Jermaine can do it!"

Looking up in surprise, the dog groaned. "Fine. We haven't fought together in a while anyways."

Jake cast a panicky glance at Finn. "Dude, like you can back out of this anytime you know. We sorta spent a month planning this."

Finn shook his head nervously. "Yeah um. I'll figure something out."

Marceline grinned. "We should go outside for this. We might blow up your house."

All but Margaret, who was busy weeping, complied nervously. They traveled to the backyard since it was the only place that held anything that could be destroyed. The place was hilly and not exactly a good range for agility and flexibility. Making it disadvantage with Jake and Finn.

I'll guess I'll have to do all the attacks then, Marceline thought. Finn can help defend. I'm not sure about that Jermaine character though. Perhaps he has the same stretching powers as Jake?

"I'm not going to use my sword," Finn whispered to Marceline. "I don't want to really hurt them."

She shrugged. She couldn't have cared less what Finn did as long as they won. Jake still had a little fear of her, so maybe that would help?

Finn and Marceline started at the opposite end of the grassy field while Jake and Jermaine at the other. A soft breeze blew her hair back against face, and for one moment, Marceline had an urge to kill.

"The rules are simple," Beemo stated. "The two opposing teams will engage in a fight. As long as no maiming or scarring is done, it will continue until one is defeated or quits. Begin."

Suddenly an invisible wave seemed to hit Marceline. If it weren't for the fact that she wasn't floating, she would have toppled over. Instead she staggered slightly and rubbed her head.

"What in the world was that?" she murmured.

Finn looked a bit concerned. "Are you alright? You looked a little pale there."

For some reason that comment rubbed Marceline the wrong way. Pushing him aside, she flew forward shouting, "I'm always pale."

Lunging at Jake, she transformed into her wolf form and growled at him. As suspected, he squeaked and backed away. Marceline laughed out loud. This would be easier than expected, though the conscious attack earlier bothered her. Unless Jake had some other power she didn't know of, it was impossible that he would have done that. The only other one could be Jermaine. This was bad. If he had abilities like a ghost, she would have to end this. _Fast_.

Looking back up again, Marceline darted towards him, in an attempt to do any open attack at least. Following her gut action, she turned invisible and drew her leg back to kick him.

Out of nowhere the force overpowered her again. She fell backwards completely this time, and groaned. It was almost as if some little creature was inside her brain and pounding against it. Jermaine smirked at her and waved his fingers tauntingly.

"Jermaine, what did you do?" Jake asked.

Jermaine guffawed. "Man. We've been brothers for twenty-eight years, and you don't know I'm psychic? Man we must have really lost track of each other. You remember how I was communicating with you while I was sleeping?"

Jake's eyes widened. "You mean that time I thought I killed you, and I kept having flashbacks of dad? You mean that wasn't just a dream?"

Jermaine rolled his eyes. "Anyway I don't hit girls physically. So why not mentally?"

Chuckling, Jake said," You are a card my bro."

Out of nowhere, Jake suddenly stretched his arm and threw it towards Marceline. Marceline, who was still shocked by Jermaine's attack, closed her eyes and steeled herself for the blow.

It never came.

She opened her eyes to see Finn smack Jake with the hilt of his sword. Grinning, Marceline took the chance as an escape. She fled to her right and set a spark to Jermaine's foot. He screamed and stamped it against the ground. Look whose laughing now, she thought. Another time Marceline's pyrokinesis shines through.

"Dude!" Jake complained. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, I couldn't let you guys beat up Marceline," Finn defended.

"Man, I'm really starting to get worried that you are more focused on something else now," Jake whispered.

Marceline aimed another vampire kick at Jake. Suddenly, Finn's body collided with Marceline's just as she was about to reach her target. She groaned and pushed him off her of her.

"Just what were you thinking?" she growled.

Finn rubbed his head. "Jermaine's psychic powers got to me. Sorry."

Out of the corner of her eye, Marceline noticed Jermaine's eyebrows raise and a shocked expression come onto Jake's. Deciding not to get angry, she shook it off and focused back on the fight. Attacking Jermaine was out of the question. Finn could do that. At least beating Jake would be easy. She charged again at him and slashed. To her surprise though, Jake streaked forward like a tornado.

In all her years, Marceline had never had a fight like this. Jake's stretching powers were more of a problem than a nuisance now, and she was having a hell of a time trying not to get hit. She didn't have enough time to think now. All she could do was dodge, as he exploded into a furry of punches. Marceline narrowed her eyes. Why did everything change so quickly? Wasn't he just scared enough to run away?

To make it all worst, Finn messed up and hit her every time she was about to hit her target. He would apologize, but it happened too often to be an accident. It was ridiculous. It was almost as if he was trying to get her out. Her frustration was building up, and she almost felt the urge to drop the boy in the middle of the ocean.

And then, she snapped. Just as she was about to hit Jake head on, Finn bounced forward and pounded her down.

"Sorry," he said. "I was trying to aim for Jermaine."

Marceline stared at him for one second. She knelt down and rubbed her temple with her thumb. Clenching her fist, she stood back up and took a deep breath.

"Finn, you aren't really doing all those things on accident, are you?" she asked sadly.

He looked shocked and that was all the enthusiasm Marceline needed.

"You know, you don't have to pretend and lie just to make me happy you know!" she screamed. "All I wanted was for us to have a good time, but you can't even have that, can you! I know you have a crush on Bonnibel and stuff, and I probably chose the one night you planned for you two, to just hang out, but…"

Marceline stopped and felt her body heave up and down. She felt everyone's eyes on her, and she bit her lip. It was all she could do to keep from collapsing.

"Marceline-" Finn began.

She held her hand up. "It's all right," she whispered quietly. "I'll just go alone."

Turning around, she picked up her feet and for the first time in a while, walked home. Behind her, the deafening silence was like a knife in her a back. She half hoped Finn would call to her or Jake to invite her on some adventure later, but only fairy tales ended like that. Whatever. She scratched the back of her head tiredly and decided not to go to the Nightosphere anyhow. Her main reason for wanting to go was already gone.  
>Back at home, she sat against the wall and buried her face in her hands. She would never be able to live this one down. Marceline the Vampire Queen was a loser. Pure and simple.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marceline kept out of sight for the next week. She had exiled herself in the deepest corner of her own closet. It was too shameful to talk to anyone about what she had done. Even her father had tried to coax her out of her little hole with little success. It wasn't like anyone except Finn and Jake would notice if she was gone. She wasn't exactly a wanted person in Ooo.

One night, while Marceline was petting her pet poodle softly, a loud knock on the door took her out of her trance. She stood sitting at where she was for quite a while, until the door opened.

It was Finn. She nodded her head at him sullenly and sunk back down. Coming over, he settled next to her silently. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until he finally spoke up.

"You were about that night. Jake and I did have plans to go to the Candy Kingdom. You were right about me having those "accident" hits to you." He sighed. "Sorry."

Marceline was shocked. After all she was the one who had requested Finn to do something out of the blue. Nearly forced him to go with her. "I'm sorry too," she said quietly.

Finn blinked. "What?"

Marceline groaned. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I snapped at you and I was such a jerk back then."

Something that looked like a smirk came onto Finn's face. "I thought so."

They stayed like that for a while longer. It was peaceful.

"Peace offering?"

Finn held up a little ripped up stuffed animal. It looked like a ripped up beanie bag at first. Upon closer examination, she gradually realized it was a faded red elephant.

"It was my first toy as a baby," Finn explained. "My mom gave to me. It's not exactly a Hambo, but it's still precious to me. I hope you'll take care of it."

In short, Marceline was stunned. She reached towards the toy and stroked the ears softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled softly and put her arm around her.

Finn wasn't the jealous type. He was totally unknowing of a girl's feelings. He wasn't smooth either. He could completely break a girl's heart and keep her guessing for a couple days. It was the little things he did that made everything okay.

Marceline had nearly let go of every feeling she had for that simple-minded boy. Smiling, she patted him on the head and leaned against him.

_A/N: Lol. This particular one-shot actually came to me all in a dream, would ya believe it? It was so cute I just had to write it down as a fanfic. I know Jake's parents are dead but I had to include them. Heh heh. Review review review review review review review. Plz?_


End file.
